Danger Lurks At every Corner
by Mrs.Isaac-Lahey
Summary: A girl named Alexandra lupus comes to town but maybe she's not all that she seems but does she know that. its better than it sounds. scott/OC. sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Danger lurks at every corner

Summary:-

A girl named Alexandra lupus comes to town but maybe she's not all that she seems but does she know that.

Notes:

Jackson isn't a weird lizard thing and Lydia isn't crazy so in the first season but Scott's hair is second season I prefer his hair there and Derek's an alpha. I'm going to switch from Alex to Scott's view

**Ch.1 first impressions are never easy**

My name is Alexandra Lupus. I know weird name but its Latin, my family originally came from Italy but moved to America in the 1940's. I have a brother named Jake he's older than me. My mom died when I was young (4) I don't really mourn her because I didn't know her but she was killed by an animal that's all I know.

We're moving again. This time to beacon hills. We move a lot, my dad doesn't like to stay in a place for too long. I can make friends easily but I know we are about to move again so I don't get too close to them and that's why I have never had a boyfriend ever in my life and even if I get talking to a boy Jake scares them away. Not because he wants to protect me, no, he wants to make my life hell. Who knows this time might be different.

We're just driving into town now. Wow it's raining great start. Can I just say we just came from Florida now we are in a town I have never heard of. It's late at night, the moon as appeared.

We were just driving along when something hit us, something big. It tipped the car sideways. I was practically thrown out the window. Then I saw it, the big black creature. It looked at me, then the sound of cops was heard and it ran/leaped away into the forest. My eyes were blurred but I felt someone pick me up and another speak.

"Damn now my dad's gonna kill me for being at another crime scene" then everything went black.

I woke up the next day in a hospital bed. I could tell I was cut up badly because of all the bandages but apart from that I looked fine. I waited 20 minutes before I was completely board so I decided to get up I saw my clothes on the chair at the far side of the room. The top had a few rips and the jeans had a bit a blood on them but they were fine. I left the hospital room to find to boys around 14-16 sleeping on the chairs outside my room.

One of them had a buzz cut and the other had short dark brown hair. They looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake them.

I walked to the reception at the bottom of the hall. A lady, plump and small with red hair and rosy cheeks, was there.

"Hello I was wondering why is I here?" I asked the lady she looked up at me.

"What's your name dear maybe I can find out for you" the cheerful lady asked me.

"My name is Alexandra lupus" I smiled at the lady she seemed nice.

"Well dear" she scanned the screen then gasps "you're a patient here after your car crashed last night.

Then it all came back. Like someone hit you over the head and you get the pain after it happened and it went black again.

SCOTT'S P.O.V

Hi I'm Scott McCall. I go to beacon hills high school, it's good if only I could keep my grades up. I may seem normal to you but I'm not. I'm a teenaged werewolf. No I do not actually turn into a wolf and I can hear your heart beat rise meaning you don't believe me but it's true. Being a werewolf isn't easy, seriously, I have hunters after me and an alpha wanting me to join his pact then there's Derek being all high and might showing up in my room at the most random times but he's showing me control so it okay.

The reason I want control is because I'm in love with a girl. Not just any girl. She beautiful, smart and funny. Her name is Allison Argent.

You're probably wondering what I am doing in a hospital when my mum is on holiday with her friends. Well I was chasing a '_plenus__ lupus' _which in English means full wolf. They are a rare kind, I'm a beta and Derek's an alpha but there is a kind that can turn into real wolves and not normal wolves big wolves.

That's when I found her. The wolf had crashed into the side of the car and she was lying outside the car. Her father and brother were knocked unconscious but she was still awake I picked her up then she drifted away. I could hear her heartbeat it was slow and steady and her smell was so intoxicating. Stiles called 911 asked for an ambulance then they took her away with her family. So I went to the hospital and have stayed outside her room since then.

So that's why I'm in the hospital. I'm awake before stiles as usual but then I heard a scream I got up slowly then made my way down the hall I saw the girl from last night on the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Shannon who had screamed.

"Shannon is she okay?" that's when she noticed me she looked frightened I could feel the fear rippling off her, until she saw me she relaxed.

"I don't know, she had no memory so she asked me what she was doing here I told her about the crash and I guess all the memories came back, just hit her like a ton of bricks" it must be like a memory overload.

"I'll take her back to her room, can you call a doctor please" she nodded so I took her back to her room where she can rest I took the seat at the far side of the room and watched her but she soon began to wake up.

ALEXANDRA P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital again but this time one of the boys had made his way into my room and now he was awake. He had the loveliest eyes really brown.

"Eh…who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh right… my name is Scott McCall" I gave him a 'go on' look "well after your car crashed-"

"No something hit us we didn't crash" he looked at me like disappointment.

"Ok so when your car was hit me and my friend stiles, who is outside, called an ambulance" ok that would explain nothing.

"Ok then why did you come here like to stay?" why would he stay.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright" he answered smiling.

"so you wanted to make sure I was okay, well it was only a car crash and I had no broken bones no need for you to stay" I told him he was really starting to piss me off, the real reason he said is because he thought he would play the whole hero thing to get me into bed. Believe me people have tried and failed.

"Look I was just trying to be nice no need to get bitchy!" he looked angry I think I saw his eye's change colour but probably not because that can't happen probably just a bump to the head thing.

"Well I don't know you so leave!" god I hate him.

"Fine!" with that he left. Good riddance I thought to myself. Something was different about him I could tell.

SCOTT P.O.V

"Eh… hey dude the heart monitor thing started bleeping fast did you lose your temper" stiles my good friend asked.

"Yeah but nothing happen I think my eyes flashed but I don't think she noticed" I looked pissed I know that, that's probably why stiles never asked anymore questions.

Who did she think she was I saved her life then she's all mean to me I hate her but she was pretty WAIT no, no, no you love Allison not her. I don't even know her name.

"Hey Shannon what was her name" I asked Shannon when we got to the end of the hall.

"Alexandra Lupus her father and brother are here they are just getting checked over but they see to be fine because of the airbags" well at least her family are fine wonder what happened to her mother.

ALEXANDRA P.O.V

The doctor said I could go home but to come straight back if I felt dizzy or anything. Dad and Jake were fine like me but I was more cut, probably from flying through the window.

I never told my dad about Scott my dad would just want to invite him over to dinner as I hero.

We finally made it to our new home. A jeep drove past us and to the house next door. A boy got out it was the other boy from the hospital. He did a double take on me then went in his house with a very confused face.

"Hey Alex planning on coming in or are you gonna just stay out here all night" Jake shouted from the window.

I ran inside and up the stairs to see the rooms. I got the second largest because Jake got the biggest but I think I would have chosen this one anyway because of the feel to it.

It was blue and purple room and had a sort of flower stem with buds painted in black in the corner of the purple wall. There was just a load of boxes around my room. I decided to unpack tomorrow and just get some rest because I also had my first day of school tomorrow at beacon hills high.

I went to a box named 'clothes' and took my jammies up and cozied up for the next day. Sleep soon took over me.


	2. Ch2 first day at beacon hills

**Ch.2 first day at beacon hills**

_**This means dream**_

'_I'm running through the woods as fast as my feet can go. I look up to the sky to see a blood moon. I hear a noise a low growl I turn around to see a human figure I call out to it but it just stays there saying nothing. Its begin to glow a yellowy colour it growls again and it begins to walk into the light-'_

"Yo Alex get your but out of bed were leaving in 30 mins" Jake called from down stairs. 30 mins damn it I'm gonna be late if I don't hurray up.

I jumped out my bed and ran over to my box with '_clothes_' marked on it I pulled out; underwear (obviously), a purple tank top, black skinny jeans and my leather jacket. My shoes were in one of the many suitcases around my floor. God how many suitcases do I need. I found them in the last suitcase (how convenient); I pulled out my black patent mary-jane stilettos to go with the outfit.

I ran over to my dressing table, which the moving guys already put in and look around my jewellery box I pulled out a long necklace with a ruby shaped heart on the end.

I laid all my things on my bed and went into the shower. I didn't wash my hair because I would be late if I did. After getting dressed (which was the quickset I have ever done it in) I ran downstairs. Did my make-up in the living room mirror, grabbed an apple and went into my brother's car.

"Took you long enough, and by the way I was joking we actually had 50 minutes left" then he had the nerve to smirk.

"I swear to god one day I will kill you" I growled out.

The rest of the ride to school was silent but school wasn't that far so we were only silent for 5 minutes. The school was quite small compared from some of the schools we'd been to but it seemed nice.

Jake and I walked to the office to get our time tables but I left my bag in Jakes car with much displeasure Jake handed over his keys and I ran back to get it when I was walking back I heard the bell go. Great just great.

SCOTTS P.O.V

I'm in history it is the most boring class by far. I hear clip clops of high heels making their way to the school. I look out the window to see who it was. It was the Alexandra from the hospital well you looked fine a little bruised but fine. I listened harder to hear what she was saying.

"I'm gonna kill Jake, I'm gonna kill Jake, I'm gonna kill Jake…" I heard her mumble. Who was Jake again? Jake, Jake, Jake, JAKE! Her brother Shannon said something about her brother.

She made herself inside the school I could still hear her but she went to the principal's office so I didn't really want to listen anymore.

It had been 10 minutes since I'd seen Alexandra and i sort of couldn't stop thinking about her. I never noticed before but her hair has this natural bounce in it and she's a real blonde, her colour never came out a bottle.

I caught Allison staring at me so I gave her smile and she smiled back I love Allison. Alexandra was mean to me when I saved her life she's so mean and nasty I'm not going to talk to her or be nice.

ALEXANDRA P.O.V

"hello my name is Mr Argent I am the principle, I see you have moved a lot over the years well I hope this will be your final resting place" Mr Argent said. I just smiled the '_can you hurray up and take me to my class_' smile. "well your first class is with my granddaughter, so I will walk you there follow me".

We walked down the hallways and he pointed out my locker then we finally made it to the class. We walked in and all eyes were on me I didn't blush I know I'm pretty (not gorgeous just pretty) so I'm used to stares then I met eyes with him. Scott McCall.

"Hello, this is Alexandra Lupus she has just joined this school so be nice" he nodded to the teacher and left.

"well hello Alexandra, you can have the spare seat over there" and who just happened to be sitting right beside that seat. Scot McCall.

"yeah sure" I went over and sat next to Scott. The teacher turned back to the board to continue what he was doing. Scott leaned in to talk to me.

"how are you feeling from yesterday?" he asked.

"Well my bruising went down but I still don't like you" he turned away with a hurt expression on his face. He'll get over it I'm just the new girl not like we were dating or something.

The lesson was pretty boring considering I learnt all this last year. In my old school I was too smart for my class so they moved me up classes but they don't that here apparently.

========================================================TIME SKIP TO LUNCH

I walked into the lunch hall to find that everyone sat in groups/cliques like they did in those t.v shows/movies. My brother was sitting with most of the lacrosse team he didn't need to try out after they got a hold of his résumé they put him on the team I grabbed an apple and water then turned around trying to decide where to sit when the other boy from the hospital came up to me I think his name was stiles.

"hey do you want to come sit with us?" he asked

"yeah sure" I said smiling relieved.

"well on we go" he held out his arm like they used to do. I linked it with mine and he led me to the table.

2 girls sat there; on with strawberry blonde hair and the other with dark brown hair. There was also another boy with his arm around the strawberry blonde, he was good looking but not my type.

I sat down next to stiles and he introduced me to them.

"guys this is Alexandra, Alexandra this is Lydia, Jackson and Allison my friend… oh look theres Scott" Scott McCall walked through the hall and sat next to Allison.

"what are you doing here?" Scott asked me not very nicely may I just say so.

"I invited her" stiles piped up. Scott just gave me and evil glare but gave Allison a kiss on the cheek.

"oh and guys just call me Alex, Alexandra is far too long" they all smiled and nodded then Jackson and Scott got into a conversation about lacrosse.

Soon lunch was over and I went to my brothers car and waited for him to come out it took him 30 minutes to come out and when he did he came out with the lacrosse team (that included stiles and _Scott_" he waved bye to them stiles waved to me, I waved back, Scott glared at me, I glared back.

Then Jake took me home.

Not the end of the day, next chapter will be over dinner and other things but I just wanted the first day of school (which is a Thursday over and done with. I don't think this was really good because it wasn't the original something happened to the computer it shut down and I forgot to save :'(


	3. Chapter 3 awkward

**DANGER LURKS AT EVERY CORNER**

**Ch.3 awkward!**

**Alexandra's P.O.V (will now on be refered to as alex)**

Jake was driving me home. i was looking in the forest to my right. it looked like it went on for miles.

we made it home in minuets. My dad was in the kitchen cooking.

"wow dad cooking" i asked surprise.

"what cant i cook for my lovely children" i gave him the _'tell-the-truth'_ look "okay were having guests round old friends of mine" my dad has friends.

"is that why we moved here so you could meet up with a few friends" i asked annoyed

"no, thats not the only reason" i scoffed. i left and went upstairs. i went to jake's room to see if he knew anything about the guests.

"hey jake"

"what do you want" well that was rude.

"do you know anything about the people coming over?" he turned to look at me and smirked.

"why yes i do... why what would you want to know" how the hell does he know and i don't.

"who are they and why are we having them over for dinner" dad never had people over for dinner before even my teacher when she had asked (she had a huge crush on him).

"their dads friends i think that answers both question, now go away i'm busy" doing what?

"but-" he interupted me "go away" so i left .

i went upstairs to get changed. i dressed into a black corset with a black see through blouse as well as my black skinny jeans, to make my outfit more colourful i added a red belt and red wedges. i put my necklace on again.

my mother gave it to me when she died. she said it would always keep me safe as long as i wear it. i think of it as my last piece of her, considering dad burned all her stuff in a bonfire in the garden in our old house.

the door went, well here we go. i went through to Jake's room.

"hey dads _'friends' _are here" i said with a roll of my eyes.

"at least try to be nice to them you never know we might start working with them someday" wait whats the suppose to mean but before i had a chance to answer we made it to the dinner room. everyone was standing.

a man that looked in his 30s came up to me.

"well you do look very much like your mother" he said taking in every detail about me. is that creepy or what.

"you knew my mother" i asked the weird creepy guy, no one was even paying attention to us, except one girl. Allison, this was Allisons family. what was she doing here. she looks away when i catch her eye.

"well your mother and i used to... be in the same buisness" he said creepily, i dont even care if thats not a word he is creeping me out.

"oh and that was.." he never answered because my dad picked this time to bring out the food i sat next to jake and across from jake, i was trying to make eye contact with allison, as my brother drolled over her.

she would never go for him, she has scott and scotts super hot i mean he so mucsely... oh i did not just think about scott mccall in that way.

"so alexandra how has school been, you know starting at a new place" allisons dad, chris, asked.

"it's been good, i made friends quickly, we have moved a lot so i dont really mind" i answered automaticly. my dad used to say that to me so i gave him the same answer.

"Well thats good to hear, allison i hope you have been giving Alexandra an easy time" chris asked Allison no one else was really talking. Allison nodded.

no one was really talking. we soon got to the end of dinner. all the adults made eye contact then allisons mother spoke up.

"allison why dont you show alexandra the area, i know its late but she needs to know where shes living" my dad didn't even question her. if i ever asked to go out he would say no, he's a bit strick.

"i would love to explore the woods, it looks as if it goes on forever" i said trying to get my dad to say something but they all just smiled at me.

allison got up, i followed her. we left the house thats when we started speaking.

"what was all that about, miss awkward much?" i asked her .

"sorry alexandra but mine and your family are a bit complicated" she was looking straight ahead i dont think she wanted to talk about it.

"race you to the woods" i looked at her, i know i was being childish, but come on.

"we shouldn't go there an ... animal or a wolf could be there" i gave her this _'sure'_ look.

"well i'm going you coming or not" she looked down the nodded.

i started running towards the woods she was behind me. we made it to the woods. i soon got this feeling to walk north-west.

"look alex i dont think we should go to deep into the forest its late... and a full moon" she looked worried.

"what do you thinks gonna happen on a full moon, a werewolf might jump out at us oh please" i rolled my eyes.

allisons phone went off. **a.n- i will show you the text but alex cant see it.**

_**07469253014 (scott)**_

_**derek's leading his pact somewhere new**_

_**we also need you right away.**_

_**p.s i miss you xx**_

"eh alex can you make your way home now" allison asked me. i nodded she walked me to my door then left. as soon as i couldn't see her i went straight to the forest. i know she said not to go but something was pulling towards.. something.

in the distance i could see a house but something was off about it. someone screamed then another then another they were getting louder the closer i was getting to the house then it stopped all the screaming stopped.

"hello... is anybody, do you need help?" i shouted. no one replied i must have imagend it but if felt real.

the house looked as if it had been in a fire. looked pretty bad wonder if people died here.

"rachel is that you?" i turn around to see a man. he had jet black hair and blue eyes that could enchant you.

"hm... my name is Alex, who are you?, i heard some screaming, are you alright?" i asked the man.

"i'm sorry, my name is dere, derek hale, i never heard anyscreaming are you sure?" he looked at me odd. great now the strange man thinks i'm crazy.

"no i must have imagned it i thought it was coming from the house, wonder what happened here" i asked this complete stranger but it felt easy talking to him.

"a fire killed a family only 3 survived" aw that sounds terrible.

"thats terrible" saddness take's over his eyes. my phone goes off i look at my phone.

_**07524381638 (jake)**_

_**where are you dads worried?**_

"hm... i'm sorry but i have to go, goodbye derek"

"bye rachel" i turn around to say that my name is alex but he is gone.

rachel was my mothers name. i wonder if he knew my mother does that mean i look like her. i manage to make it home before 12. wow i walked the woods for ages i just feel at home there.i tiptoe up to my room i'll get shouted at in the morning. i drift off to sleep.

sorry it took me so long i had most of the story written down but i have lost the book i have written it down in so i had to remember it. i wont have another chapter up for a awile because i'm going on holiday yay! so be more than 2 weeks till i continue sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 why was i never told?**

Alex P.O.V

dream-

_i'm outside the house i saw yesterday in the woods but it looks normal not burnt down, it just looks like a normal house. i can hear a family busy in the house. i see 2 people emerge from the house they start to speak._

_"derek are you sure about this?" said one of the figures that looks like a girl._

_"do you want to go to this party or not laura?" the other one said, derek._

_"you only want to go because rachel is going to be there" derek turned around to face laura._

_"no, she has a boyfriend remember, micheal" he turned back around._

_it had been a while since they had left when an other girl appeared. she went round the house with a bottel of something she then took out a lighter and threw it on to the liquid she ran as fast as she could then the house went completly on fire. i heard the screams of the family. the girl walked off laughing._

_dream-_

i woke up in a sweat. i felt so hot. i got out of bed i made my way to the bathroom i turned on the shower and looked at the time it was 6.23 am. good i have enough time to get ready.

i get out the shower, put a towel round me and go back into my room. Jake is up but playing the x-box, boys and their toys, dad got a new job working with chris. i find it weird that Allisons father would just offer my dad a job.

i look out my clothes; underwear, pinkish purpleish tye dye top, white vest underneth and light coloured shorts with a purple pair of all stars (convers).

i sit down at my mirror and start brushing my hair (as it is still wet). i start thinking about my dream, it had that guy derek in it as well as a girl named laura. the house i saw yesterday... that was what derek was talking about and why he had a sad look in his eyes.

my hair had dryed and i had straightened it i got dressed, i was heading to school early because there were some books i needed to pick up.i'm gonna have to walk because my brother will not want to be at school this early and dads at work better get a move on.

i leave the house and start walking to school, its quite hot (reason wearing shorts). a boy stars walking behind me, he must be at my school. he calls out to me.

"hey wait up" he then jogs up to meet me and he is very good looking."hi i'm issac i dont believe i've seen you around?"

"yeah i'm new, i mean my names not new its alex yeah my name is alex" well done alex you just royally screwed that up. he laughed.

"well alex how long you been living here?" issac asked.

"not that long just a few days, do you go to beacon hills high?" stupid of coures he goes to beacon hills why would he be walking this way.

"yeah but i was off yesterday, eh... family reasons" well awkward much.

"ok... do you play lacross?" because if you do i get to watch you play because i will need to go.

"yeah joined recently though, our best players are scott and jackson but if you ask me scotts better" scott is better, no way.

"well not for much longer my brother joined and he is an excellent player" he looks at me like my brother would never be able to beat scott.

"but he will never beat scott" then he smirked.

"my brother would put scott in a coma" he raised his eye brow and laughed "what!?"

"nothing... also your cute when your angry" we were at the school by now so he left with a wink.

i went to the library to see the librarian walk out. i was surprised to see that it was allisons mother.

"hello mrs. argent, what are you doing here?" she turned around to face me, she smiled seeing me.

"i'm the new secretary for the princaple, its good to see you here so early Alexandra" why do i feel like she is hidding something from me.

"yeah well i'm not here this early normally, i just need to get some books for some classes." this woman was smiling a little too much now.

"oh here is the key, i locked up because the librarian is off today but if you need boks for classes you better go get them, bring me the key when you are done" she didn't want me to answer i could tell by the way she turned around and nearly ran down the hall. weird much?

the library is not as creepy as i expected it to be, you know being alone in a library thats some horror movie shit there but its actually not that creepy.

i go over to the science book shelf and take out the books that my science teacher told me to get, i'm about to leave when a book catches my eye. it looks old ; leather bound, red ribbon. i go over and take it off the shelf. the book is called '_fabulis et veritas_' whatever that means i open it up, i'm surprised to find it all in english even though the title is in something else (latin i think). i start reading the first chapter:-

_You think that myths are really just stories we tell to children to make them behave but the myths had to have come from somewhere._

_in this book you will find out what really is in our world..._

_ch.1 the werewolf_

_A person who changes for periods of time into a wolf, typically when there is a full moon. that is mostly true but the werewolfs can change whenever they want or when their blood pressure gets too high._

_werewolfs are animals. they will kill._

_werewolfs lose complete controll on a full moon unless they have lots of controll to stop themselfs but most dont thats when they go into full animal mode and will kill anyone even if they dont want to._

_they have teeth that can crush a bone. hearing so great they can hear your heart beat faster when you are scared. claws that will rip through skin and they will be able to smell you a mile away._

_ch.2 connexa_

_connexa means connected. someone who is connexa can see things other people cant see this could involve spirts or things that have happend they usually have dreams of what has happen or what will happen._

_in the dreams the connexa can see everything that is going on but no one ever sees them._

_connexa only see things that are connected to them hence the name but sometimes the connexa can have a mind overload of information and sends them into a catatonic state._

_connexa are usually not dangerous they like to stay to themselfs and not get involved but one time only one time a connexa took away someones memory and the person remembered nothing about their life but the connexa then had their memories. only once has that ever happened but it could happen again._

that book is messed up, werewolfs, connexa i refuse to read anymore. i put the book back on the shelf sign my books out and leave.

i look at the time - 8.40 - wow i was in there for ages reading that book, i only have 20 minutes left to get the library key to Mr. Argent and make it to chemistray. great.

i get to the office to see Mrs. Argent working on her computer i walk up to the desk.

"hello Mrs. Argent" she looks up and smile seriously who smiles this much.

"oh Alexandra call me victoria" she did that wave off hand thing.

"ok... well victoria here is the key, i would love to stay and chat but i have to get to class... sorry" her face never flinched at all i'll not be surprised if she didn't even blink.

"thats fine Alexandra just dont be a stranger" i said my goodbyes and left i made it to class early.

lydia is sitting by herself seeing as no one is here yet. Lydia spots me and calls me over i go to sit beside her.

"hey alex cute shorts" lydia says as i sit down.

"thanks i got them out of forever 16, so why you at class so early?" i asked here lydia doesn't strike me as the geek of the class.

"well i'm always here early to get stuff ready seeing as i'm the smartest person in this class" really? "why are you here?"

"had to get some books for this class" she noddes and the bell goes students start filling in i spot allsion, stiles and scott come in together they are surprised to see me and lydia sitting together. then i see issac he gives me a smile and goes to sit down beside a blonde girl who is absolutly beautiful. great i have zero chance.

"well students were are going to see if 2 heads are better then 1 in mr. Stilinski's case less than one"- class laughs so do i-"now you will always be moving if you are on the left, so first off lydia you are with mr. Stilinski i'm sorry" he goes through a list of names until he gets to my name.

"alexandra you will be going with issac" he carrys on but i dont notice. issca comes and sits beside me.

"you lied" issac said all seriously.

"about what?" his face softened then turned into a smirk.

"you told me your name was alex when its alexandra" oh haha. "why would you do that when alexandra is so much more prettier".

"you shouldn't be telling me things like that with your girlfriend over there" i turn to show him the blonde that is sitting beside scott it looks like is looking at her but not listening.

"erica?, erica's not my girlfriend"-yay-"you weren't jelous were you?" smirk.

"how could if i dont even know you?" he just kept smirking.

SCOTTS P.O.V (i know finally its been ages)

i got put with erica. yay me. i'm more worried about alex shes been put with issac i hope he doesnt hurt her or anything. i can't explain it but whenever i think alex is in danger i get this weird feeling through my body and i need to protect her but i dont even like her she is so mean.

"you got a problem?" eh what, erica's looking at me oops forgot doing work.

"what?" she rolls her eyes but continues.

"you got a problem with alex or issac?" how did she know "no why?" i got a sigh in return.

"your giving them the death glare!?, all they are talking about is... well he's flirting with her" she looked bored. wait he's flirting with her what the hell.

"but why bother about them when i'm here" she reaches down to my thigh, i take her hand off me.

"your not my type" i growl out. her eyes flash.

"i'm exactly your type!"she did the last bit off the work when the bell and we all moved. i am now with lydia.

"hey scott, alex is nice isn't she" she looks up to expecting me to agree.

"well me and alex don't exactly get on" i look away shyly to see that erica is now with allison, erica notice's me staring and winks.

"well i'm going to ask her to go shopping with me for my party, you coming scott" i am so jelous how lydia knows nothing of the supernatural world.

"yeah i bringing most of the lacross team" she smiles.

"good, well looks like we have done what we need to do, last move" the bell goes and lydia moves to allisons table but erica then sits beside alex. erica turns round to me and smirks.

ALEX P.O.V

The blonde girl comes to sit beside me. she seems nice. scotts looking over probably at the blonde bombshell in front of me.

"hey another blonde, my name is erica, i'm friends with issac" she looks sweet.

"i'm alex, i just came here a couple of days ago" when erica was smiling it wasn't like Mrs. Argent smiling, it was calming and gentle.

"well are you good at maths?" she looked with a hopeful look in her eyes, and i ok at maths.

"yeah... sure i'm okay why?" she smiles.

"well i was hoping you could come over to my house and help me because you seem nice?" well what could i say to that no because i don't know you but on the other hand she seems nice and it would be mean to say no.

"yeah sure" her whole face brightened.

"good well go straight after school" we then finished the work.

the bell ran and mr. harris then said we could eat the crystles we made. me and erica had so much trying to eat them for some reason our ones were huge.

time skip to lunch

i'm in the lunch que when lydia comes up to me.

"hey alex i was wondering if tomorrow we could go shopping for my party at the weekend, this is also me inviting you?" omg i've not been at a party in ages.

"yeah sure... sounds fun" good. i grab an apple and some water and me and lydia go and sit at the table they were yesterday. i sit next to lydia then allsion comes to sit next to me.

"hey so you going to lydia's party?" she asks.

"yeah were going shopping for clothes tomorrow" i hope allisons not jelous that lydia asked me and not her.

we start eating i'm done first because i only have an apple, i'm looking absentmindedly to the door when i see a little girl she seemed to have a glow about her, she looks straight at me then walks out the door. i get up to follower her when i'm stopped by stiles.

"yo where you going ?" i look back to see that the whole table is looking at me.

"oh nowhere i'll just be back in a second" i made a dash for it before they can stop me.

i'm outside and i can see the girl standing by my brothers car she then runs away. i'm tempeted to follow her but i'll miss school and i'm new so that would be a bad idea but what was a 7-8 year old doing at a high school!?

"hey alex are you alright?" i look round to see scott.

"yeah i'm fine just needed some air" why don't i just tell him about the girl. i shouldn't because no one else saw her and they will think i am crazy.

"you sure, i mean you look like you just seen a ghost" oh i wish then i would know that she would be okay.

"yeah i'm just not feeling that well" why is he worried anyway he hates me.

"okay well class starts in 20 mins i'll just be at the table" he left. the more i wondered if i should go the more the girl was gone i probably wouldn't even find her by now.

i went inside to see stiles, scott and allison at the table they didn't notice me as i came to the table so i caught some of the conversation.

"yes scott i'm sure my dad doesn't know" i decided it would be good to make my presents known.

"ooh bad allison what doesn't your father know" i said jokingly but they all looked like dear caught in headlights."guys you okay little dear caught in headlights sorta look".

"yeah were fine just... we were talking about lydia's party my dad doesn't like me going to parties so i will have to sneak out and scott was just making sure that my dad didn't know" allison answered too quickly for it to be true and she stopped at the start, time to think of a lie.

"oh okay, my dads like that to he'll freak if he knows i'm going to a party" allsions had a look of relife thinking that i believed her.

"so your sneaking out as well?" asked stiles.

"no i'll just say i'm going to lydias for a some study considering shes so smart" they all looked at me like i was insane."what?".

"its just that we never thought about that..." scott answered.

"oh please don't tell me this is your first time sneaking out" they must have they are teenagers, oh don't tell me i've made friends with a bunch of nerds.

"well we have but we've never been back drunk so eh..." stiles replied.

"well if you take a mint or chewing gum it gets most of the smell away and unless you want to blow in your parents face then you will be fine" i know a lot about this stuff.

"how do you know so much about this stuff?" allison asked.

"well i used to sneak out a lot when i was 14ish, i rebelied a bit" that was a tough time i thought i was pregnant at one point luckily i was not but since that time i thought i was pregnant i haven't had sex since.

"wow wild child here!" stiles said smirking."didn't know you had it in you".

"seriously stiles you should see some of my old clothes, i think they are still in one of my moving boxes?" stiles looked excited, scott rolled his eyes and allison laughed maybe it is good having friends again.

"well thats enough excitement for stiles today-"scott was interupted by stiles.

"hey" scott carried on as if nothing had been said.

"so we will see you two later" scott left with stiles complaining.

The bell rang and i had advanced math when i said i was ok at maths i meant that it was my best subject.

====================================================end of school day

i walk out of school to see erica waving by a black sports car.

"hey alex you ready?" what ready for studying. i see the little girl again shes saking her head."yo alex what you looking at" she turns back around to me "nothing obviously" she gets in the car. wow i am really seeing things. i get in after her she takes off and goes to an old builden .

"eh erica why are we here?" she turns around and and smiles.

"i want you to meet a friend of mine" she starts walking forward, i follow her even though i know i shouldn't but i trust erica she wouldn't hurt me. would she?

we went inside the builden and down lots of stairs till we came to what looked like an abandened railway.

"just wait here i'll just go fetch him" i watched her disappear. she had been gone for about 10 minuets before she came back. she came back with the man i saw yesterday, Derek.

"oh hello rachel" Derek said.

"i told you yesterday that my name is alex, rachel was my mother" i said politely considering i'm in an abandened railway.

"see isn't she perfect and we've been needing an other girl around here"erica pleaded to derek.

"wait what am i perfect for and i thought you wanted to study erica?" but they took no notice of me.

"she is very perfect but she would have to be willing remember" thats it i've had enouh i'm not very patient.

"well maybe you should as SHE considering SHE is in the room!" they turned to look at me. derek looked impressed.

"alex i have a proposel to make, have you wanted to be stronger than you actually are?"

_flashback-_

_i'm at a party. i'm forteen. i've been dancing with this guy for about an hour, he starts to lead me upstair, we go into one of the bedrooms i cant remember which one i was drunk, he pushes me up against the wall i try to push him off but i couldn't he was too strong for me._

_flashback-_

from the look on my face derek continued.

"wanted to run faster than you can?"

_flashback-_

_i'm walking back to my house after the party i've just been raped and i don't even know by who._

_there is this gang that start calling out to me, it gets serious when one of them through something at me. i turn around to tell them off to see that they have come quite near to me i try to run but i'm not fast enough._

_flashback-_

"yes i would like to be stronger then i am , faster than i am but i cant okay so leave me a lone" i want walk off but erica drove me here and i won't be able to find my way back without her.

"what if i could tell you i could help with that" yeah right.

"with what magic, and how much would it cost?" this really is one big joke.

"free and no with a bite actually..." derek replies his eyes go red and he bites me. i scream and run, run as fast as i can i don't even care if i dont know where i am going i'm just running.

i see a vet up a head the lights are still on. i'm tired and hungry i've been running for about an hour and a half. i go striaght in the door it says closed on it but i feel like i'm about to faint so once i'm in side i do.

- bum bum buuum!

sorry its been so long but i was on holiday an i think this is my longest on yet so here you go.

REVIEW PLEASE I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Chapter 5 Magic?

**CH. 5 MAGIC?**

My point of view.

Deaton heard the door open and a crash,_ not the Argent's again_ he thought. He walked through to the reception to tell them he was closed but instead walked in to see a girl lying on the floor passed out, she had hit her head on the table and knocked over a plant pot at the same time. It looked like she was bleeding from her shirt. Deaton picked her up and carried her into the infirmary, he lifted up her top just enough to see her wound._ Werewolf bite, better call Scott_, Deaton went back through to the reception to call Scott.

Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring.

"hello?" Scott answered.

"hello Scott, a girl came in and fainted on my floor she has been bit by Derek, could you come over and give me a hand?" Scott could tell by the sound in Deatons voice.

"yeah I'll be right over do you know who it Is?" Scott knew it wasn't Allison or Lydia because Deaton knows them but Scott had a sick feeling that it might be Alex.

"no never seen her before but she does look a little familiar but maybe you've seen her in school she looks around your age".

Scott hung up and started to drive to his work.

SCOTTS P.O.V

I really think it might be Alex. Around my age, never seen her before and she was out with Erica tonight I swear if Alex turn into a werewolf I will hunt Erica down... I don't want to finish that.

I make it to there to see all the lights on. I head to the infirmary because Deaton always take people who are injured there. Deaton is standing with his back turned to me reading a book I look down to the table to see Alex lying there. That son of a bitch is going to die.

"oh hello Scott you made it, she seems stable but some things off she's not turning into a werewolf and I know she's not immune because I got some of her blood and tested on it and it did what any other blood would do, it just makes no sense..." Deaton trailed off and went looking through his book again.

I had an other look at Alex this time I had a better look than when I first came in she got the bite on her hip but she has also took a hit to her head but it doesn't seem too serious I'm just wondering why she hasn't woke up yet.

"I've got it, how couldn't I have got it before she looks like her to and that is her necklace... I didn't even know she had that much power to make it last so long" Deaton was blabbering on about some thing.

"Deaton what is it?" he looked as if just noticing I was in the room.

"the necklace...its charmed,spelled whatever you call it, her mother Rachel Reid was a witch and that necklace is stopping the venom from turning her into a werewolf but if she takes the necklace off she will turn into a werewolf" at least she won't turn into a werewolf.

We hear a knock at the door. I listen careful to hear that it is Derek and Erica. Deaton looks over to me I give him a nod meaning that I would get the door and say that I'm on night shift. I get to the door to see an angry Derek and a scared Erica.

"hello Scott you haven't seen a girl or anyone pass by?" Derek asks me.

"no just cleaning up as soon as I'm done I get to go home" Derek can smell Alex, well if I can I know he can.

"Scott why don't you stop lying I can smell her and I can here her heartbeat, let me in" I'm not letting Derek hurt Alex.

"no, Alex is a friends of mine and I will not let you hurt her" he laughed.

"I don't want to hurt her, I just want her to be one of my pack" well good luck with that.

"well... I don't know how considering she's not turning into a werewolf" Derek looked surprised at that.

"what do you mean?" Erica has stayed quiet all this time is she okay.

"well, her mother was a witch and has put a spell on her to stop her from becoming a werewolf, don't believe me ask Deaton" Derek seems to be studying me before he speaks again.

"well I'm not getting in and the girls not turning into a werewolf I'm leaving".

Derek and Erica left. Alex is going to have to know, why does it feel like everyone I want to protect is always finding a way to make that impossible. Sure Alex and I don't exactly get on all the time but some thing about her makes me want to protect her, talk to her, trust her, I can't explain it, its not love because I love Allison.

I walk back through to the infirmary to see that Alex is waking up.

ALEX'S P.O.V

My eyes are blurred, the lights are too bright so I close my eyes again. I can kinda here a voice but I don't recognise but it sounded like it was calling my name. I want to answer but I cant, I can only open and close my eyes. The lights don't seem to blind me any more, I make out a man standing over me, I can also see Scott looking over at me.

"Scott, we've got to stop meeting like this" I always resort to humour when it seems all the attention is me.

"Alexandra do you know where you are?" the man asked.

"no, the last thing I remember is coming through here and passing out... who are you?" he seemed to look appalled that he hadn't introduced himself.

"my name is Deaton I am Scott's boss" I still seem kinda confused.

"oh, hello" he looked at me like he was examining me.

I try to get up, noticing I am lying on a metal table its quite uncomfortable, but when I try to get up I see spots in my sight and my head starts to thump. Scott comes up to me and lays me back down again.

"slow down Alex you took a bump to the head" I couldn't help but smile when he looked at me, I don't know how I could smile my head hurt and my vision was still a bit blurry, he smiled back but then he frowned. Deaton then had this very serious look on is face.

"Alex I need you to listen very carefully" he paused looking at me to see if I understand, I give him a nod "also have a very open mind, after school you went somewhere with Erica" I remembered that it all started to come back, how Derek's eyes seemed to glow red, teeth growing then he bit me.

"he bit me...why did he bite me?" Scott looked over at Deaton to explain.

"well you see Alex, there are beings on earth that have extra abilities"

"like a werewolf?" Deaton and Scott looked at me in confusion. " I read it in a book once"

"well you see Derek was a werewolf as well as Scott" I turn to look at Scott he looks down almost as if he was ashamed.

"Scott...your a-a werewolf... but thats impossible they are just myth, stories not real you people are insane" Deaton seemed to sigh.

"then why did Derek bite you?" thats when it all started to sink in the book, the way I have felt a sense of danger since entering this town.

"will i-i turn into a-a werewolf?" they both smiled glad that I finally believe them.

"no, luckily... your mother was a witch and spelled your necklace to protect you from the supernatural world, so as long as you wear that necklace you will not become a werewolf" that was what my mother meant by as long as you wear this necklace you will be safe.

"but as time passes the werewolf venom or whatever it is called will wear off right?" Deaton gave me a sad look.

"no I'm afraid not, the wolf blood will always be fighting against your mothers magic and if you take your necklace off you will become a werewolf"

it all seemed to sink in, I will become a werewolf if I take off my mothers magical necklace, even though this all seems like a bunch off nonsense but I couldn't help my self believing them.

"Alex you can't go home" Scott announced.

"any why can't I?" I questioned him.

"well thats where Derek is going to be waiting for you it might be better if you stay here" in an animal clinic no thank you.

"no she can't stay here on her own you'll need to take her home" Deaton stated.

"i am not staying at scotts house I am going home" but before I could scott scooped me up fireman style and I noticed that he was indeed very strong, I felt as his muscle tensing it sort of made me blush.

"I'm sorry Alex but this is all for you safety... good bye Deaton" Scott carried me out and chucked me into his car.

"hey be careful!" I yelled at him.

"sorry but we need you inside as fast as we can".

He got into the front of his car and the rest of the trip was spent in silence. When we got to his house he got out and opened my door for me. I wanted to say thanks but it just didn't come out. He unlocked the door and held it for me I walked in and saw that the layout of his house was like mine.

"my mom is out on a holiday with her friends so were here alone you will be sleeping in my room and i'll go sleep in my moms room" he seemed shy and colder than he usually is.

"thanks is there anything I could borrow I don't really want to sleep in my clothes" he almost smiled at that but didn't still.

"follow me" Scott went upstairs so I did as I was told for a change and followed him.

He walked into a room that I suspected was his room and went looking in a drawer he pulled out a lacrosse top with McCall on the back, I almost sniggered at the cliché. I took the top and I swear he smiled.

"well good night, you should text your dad to let him know where you are" you could cut the tension with a knife.

"thanks eh... good night" with that he went out the room.

I feel kinda excited sleeping in Scott's room, I've never slept in a boys bed. I changed into Scott's shirt I felt soft and worn, I really like when a shirt feels like that. My fingers felt around the shirt till I found a hole at the side of the shirt I also noticed how short the shirt was. It smelled like Scott not that I go about smelling Scott its just from him carrying me. I got into his bed even though I have no idea how I'm going to get to sleep with everything going on in my mind. The bed felt cold and crisp but it shared the same sent as the shirt. Somehow Scott's sent seemed to lure me to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-

sorry for the long wait I just couldn't get It right.


End file.
